And I Love Her
by Tayna-chan
Summary: My Takari songfic, of course, it's made with a Beatles song, I hope you Takari fans like it!


Disclaimer: "And I Love Her" is property of The Beatles, and is and extremely cool song.  
Digimon doesn't belong to me either, but I can't remember who it does belong too...  
  
Author's Note: This takes place in 02, during the Digimon Kaizer saga. TK, Kari, Yolei   
and Davis are on their regular control spiral patrol.  
  
And I Love Her  
  
---  
I give her all my love   
That's all I do   
And if you saw my love   
You'd love her too   
I love her   
---  
  
"It's such a beautiful day! Do we have to be here, to destroy dark spirals today? I mean,   
can't we just relax instead? Cody's not here, why do the rest of us have to be?" Daisuke   
threw his hands behind his head and walked on, complaining some more as they traveled.  
  
"You know Cody has kendo practice, he had to make up for last time he missed it because of   
digiworld troubles." Yolei answered. She felt obligated too, since neither Kari nor TK   
seemed to want to.  
  
They were all silent for a few minutes as they walked, Davis a few steps ahead of Yolei,   
and TK and Kari behind her walking together. Kari looked a little nervous, and kept darting   
her eyes from TK, to Yolei to Davis.   
  
"Um..." she started, "If you really dont want to be here, why don't we split into two   
groups, and we'll get this area covered in half the time." She stopped walking and looked a   
the other three.  
  
Davis turned around with a grin on his face, "Sure! How 'bout you and me go together, and   
Yolei and TK can be a team!"  
  
Kari looked down a second then up at TK, "Actually, I wanted to go with TK, if that's okay   
with him..."  
  
TK turned to face her, a little suprised, and nodded. "I'd be happy to go with you. Why   
don't we meet at the portal where we came in, in say... a hour?"  
  
They all agreed, and TK and Kari went one way, and Yolei and a very upset and pouty Davis   
in the other.  
  
---  
She gives me ev'rything   
And tenderly   
The kiss my lover brings   
She brings to me   
And I love her   
---  
  
TK and Kari had walked a few minutes, TK wanted to make sure they were out of earshot of   
Davis.  
  
"Kari..." he began, "You didn't really want to split up to cut down time, did you? I saw   
how nervous you looked, what's going on?"  
  
"Oh, TK, I really just wanted to talk to you. I've been meaning to tell you for a while   
now, but I couldn't find the right time, so I decided to make the right time. I was   
nervous, and still am, because of what I want to say to you. Please don't say anything   
until I'm done... I've been waiting a long time to say this to you..." she looked up at   
him, and waited for a sign of confirmation.  
  
He nodded slightly, hoping she would say what he wanted to say to her, too.  
  
"TK, from the moment I met you, something was different about you. You were a special kid,  
you had to be to have so much courage and be so brave at such a young age. As time passed,   
I started to think of you as more than a friend, but we were just children, and still are.   
I waited a long time, and my feelings for you only grew stronger! I hoped I could see some   
indication that you felt the same for me, but I just couldn't se it. I don't know... maybe   
I'm just blind that way. I always felt we belonged together. And throughout the time we've   
known each other, I think you know me best of all, I think of you as someone who's always   
there for me, and... and I'm always there for you..." she looked up into his eyes for some   
sign of understanding, some hint he might share her feelings.  
  
---  
A love like ours   
Could never die   
As long as I   
Have you near me   
---  
  
He stood there motionless, his mouth open a little from suprise.  
  
"TK?" tears began to well up in her eyes, as the though that he might not share her   
feelings passed through her mind. She took a step back, she was scared because of what   
she'd just done, she felt vulnerable, and defenceless.  
  
TK turned his mouth into a warm smile, and wiped away the tear from her eye. He took a few   
steps towards her, so they were very close, and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"I love you..." he whispered lightly in her ear, before pulling her closer, and gently   
kissed her lips.  
  
Kari had never felt that way in her life, so warm, and comfortable. She raised her arms   
around his neck, closed her eyes, and wished with all her heart that the kiss wouldn't end.   
A million thoughs poured through her mind, during their moment. Her first kiss with the one   
she truly loved with all her heart.  
  
---  
Bright are the stars that shine   
Dark is the sky   
I know this love of mine   
Will never die   
And I love her   
---  
  
"So? Did you guys find any control spires?" Yolei asked, when TK and Kari met up with them.  
  
"No, not a one." TK answered, calmly.  
  
Davis glared at TK, and bitterly held up his digivice to open the portal.  
  
When they finally got home, Davis asked Kari if she wanted to go to a movie with him. She   
smiled at him, apologized about having other plans, and grabbed TK's hand, as thy went off   
in the direction of the park. Davis' jaw hit the ground and Yolei smiled dreamily about   
what it must be like to have somebody who cared about you so whole-heartedly.  
  
---  
Bright are the stars that shine   
Dark is the sky   
I know this love of mine   
Will never die   
And I love her   
---  



End file.
